


I Quit

by Directioner1988



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Arguments, F/M, Quitting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 19:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17986970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Directioner1988/pseuds/Directioner1988
Summary: John quits Queen





	I Quit

**Author's Note:**

> OK had this swimming around my head, so thought I'd write it. The story is set in 1975 & 1976 and is 100% complete and utter fiction, none of this happened

**The gig had been going very well, until as usual Brian and Roger had to go and ruin Deacy's time in the spotlight AKA his bass solo in Liar, at first he was fine by it but as the gigs rolled on, the Leicester native's temper was wearing thin and near the end of the Christmas eve gig it had ran out, so without even a hint of where he was going, the chestnut haired lad, took his bass off and threw it to the floor before storming off the stage clearly pissed off at what had just unfolded, opting to follow the shorter man Brian carefully passed  wanted to know why Deacon had gone off in huff. Walking into the dressing room he saw the bassist take out a cigarette to smoke, clearing his throat the Londoner wondered over and was about to ask what Deacon's problem was when the younger lad beat him to it**

**'You or him just could not help yourself could you!' he shouted walking over to the dressing room door and slamming it making the taller man jump**

**'I don't know...' Brian started before getting interrupted**

**'Don't start with this bull crap Brian, you fully well know what I'm talking about... My supposed bass solo in Liar, you and him have been ruining it since the song was put on the set list'**

**'John, you don't even have the confidence to do the bass solo in the first place' Brian argued**

**'Brian Harold May, I've been playing that 'solo' enough times to know that I have the confidence in fulfilling it and neither you or him, could stand seeing me in the spotlight so like always you both had to go and ruin my one chance I'll ever have in it'**

**'John, with what you've just said, it seems to me like you're jealous'**

**'Me jealous, you are kidding me right? The only people I can see being jealous are you and Roger. Ever since I joined this band you have treating me like I'm an unbreakable object. Well guess what I won't be a burden to after this tour, you and him can go find yourself a new bassist because I quit'**

**At hearing the words I quit, Freddie burst through the door and started to plead with the bassist to reconsider his position in the band, letting his long silky hair shake as he nodded his head, Deacon quietly spoke up and said 'I've made my mind up Fred, I can't be in a band that has a guitarist and drummer who has to go and ruin things for me' before walking out in front of a shell-shocked Roger.** **Freddie didn't even say a word as he walked out the dressing room, feeling devastated and disheartened as he watching the lad climb in to his Volvo and drive off to the band's hotel leaving him with tears falling from his chocolate brown eyes. He needed Deacy and Deacy needed him, choosing to remain outside, he found the nearest bench and took a seat, when he was shortly joined by Mary who didn't dare ask what had happened**

**'Why is it when you find something good, something bad decides to reveal it's ugly head?' he wondered after a long silence**

**'Sometimes life doesn't turn out the way you expect it too'**

**'Sadly' Freddie sighed**

**Once he arrived back at the hotel, Deacy just quietly entered his hotel room, closed the door and broke down in tears 'Why couldn't they just let me have my time in the spotlight?' he asked himself walking over to the soft bed, lying down he thought back to all the times his bass solo was ruined by the curly haired guitarist or the blonde haired drummer 'I mean, I wouldn't ruin one of their solos, so why did they have to go and ruin mine'. He exhaled deeply and then fell to sleep, meanwhile Freddie was still coming to terms with having to find a new bassist**

**'Mary, what would you do if one of your best friends did something that they would possibly later on regret doing?' he asked not bothering to make eye contact with her**

**'Well that depends on what grounds the person quit on'**

**'Someone taking something that was yours' Freddie explicated**

**'Ah, we aren't talking about John Richard Deacon here are we?' she questioned**

**'Yes we are, he quit the band about an hour ago'**

**'Well that would explain why he walked out of here with a face like a wet September' Mary exclaimed 'Why did he quit any way?'**

**'Brian and Roger ruined John's bass solo again' Freddie responded with sadness in his voice**

**'And let me guess he's had enough'**

**'Yeah, the thing is he let's them have their solo moments in the spotlight, so why couldn't they let him have his?'**

**'Freddie because they're stubborn and they won't admit to it'**

**'I guess so, but still what they did was wrong'**

**'I know it was sweetheart'**

**After packing up their belongings, the two headed quietly back to the hotel the band was staying in, making certain not to cross paths with an already pissed off Freddie, who by now was making his own way to the hotel. Once he had arrived he made his way to the room he was sharing with John, seeing the bassist sleep Freddie climbed into the other bed and lay awake thinking how Queen was going on work once Deacon had vacated the bassist spot, when he suddenly thought back to Deacon's audition as a shy, quiet, naive, sensitive 19 year old from Oadby in Leicester who had a degree in electrical engineering, even going as far as creating the Deacy Amp. Quietly walking to their hotel room, they could hear muffled TV sounds coming from the room next to them.**

**Waking up early, John quietly climbed out of bed and packed all his belongings before leaving Freddie a note and heading to reception and thanking them for a lovely stay, walking up to his car, he opened the passenger side door and placed his suitcase carefully on the seat, making his way to the driver's seat he started to wonder if he had done the right thing. Arriving home, he greeted his wife and baby son before heading inside to the kitchen and preparing to make himself cheese on toast**

**'John, is everything OK?' Veronica asked knowing her husband was only prone to cooking himself cheese on toast, when something was up**

**'Yeah, why shouldn't it be' John lied placing the toast carefully under the grill**

**'Because you're cooking cheese on toast and you only do that when you're upset about something'**

**'Ron, don't go mad but I've quit Queen'**

**'Why love?'**

**'Brian and Roger'**

**'What they do?'**

**'I'm getting peeved off with them ruining my time in the spotlight' he sighed plated up the cheese on toast and heading in to the living room**

**'I'm not angry John but what did Freddie say about your announcement'**

**'He was pleading with me to stay'**

**'Sweetheart you put your heart and soul into that band and you're just gonna let two stubborn ass boys ruin it for you'**

**'I don't know, I've made my mind up and I want to leave but a part of me wants to stay in the band'**

**'Honey, whatever you decide, I'll support you every step of the way'**

**'Thanks, I better give Fred a call wish him and Mary a Merry Christmas' John made his over to the phone and dialled Freddie's number**

_'FM here'_

_'Hey Fred, it's me Deacy. Just thought I'd ring to wish and Mary a Merry Christmas'_

_'Thanks Deacs, you too'_

_'You're welcome'_

_'Deacon, I've read your note and if it's what you want to do then who am I to stop you'_

_'Fred. I love you and I love this band but it's getting to the point where I'm getting revved up over then ruining every solo that I do'_

_'John Richard Deacon, listen to me. You are being who you said you are being... Yourself, sod it if Curly Sue and Blondie want to ruin it for you, they'll soon learn that what goes around comes around'_

_'Yeah, listen I better go and Fred, thanks'_

_'You're welcome'_

**'Waiting until he hung up, Veronica placed a small package in her husband's lap, upon noticing it he carefully ripped open the present and upon opening the box, he saw four Fender Stratocaster Style Guitar Pins in the box**

**'From me and Robert' she smiled**

**'I love them thank you Ronnie' John beamed 'This is for you'. He passed her, her Christmas present which was a gold bracelet with Veronica Tetzlaff engraved**

**'Love it John' she stood up and hugged him**

**Meanwhile Roger and Brian weren't exactly having the happiest of Christmases after being given a lecture from both Chrissie and Dominique about their behaviour around John, and after countless times of trying to explain that they were sorry, they gave up and headed into the direction of Brian's music room**

**'Excuse me Brian Harold May, you are going to come with us over to John's and Veronica's house and you are going to apologise to him whether you like it or not' Chrissie replies putting her foot down**

**'Same goes for you to Roger Meddows Taylor'**

**'Yes dear' they whined grabbing their coats**

**Once they eventually arrived at the Deacon's house, they lads had to be dragged out of the car to the front door where they were greeted by Veronica 'He's in the front room'**

**'Thank you' Dominique smiles shoving Roger through the door**

**'Go on Brian' Chrissie points as the curly haired guitarist made his way into the living room**

**'These two have come to apologise John' Dominique pipes up taking a seat next to Chrissie**

**'We're sorry John about our behaviour' they apologised in unison**

**'All is forgiven but after a call to management, they've allowed me to leave the band after this tour had ended'**

**'Oh, OK' Brian exclaimed shocked at the announcement their soon to be former bassist just gave**

**'Dinner's ready' Veronica called out as everyone made their way to the dining room**

**'Thank you' everyone said tucking in**

**Later that evening, with everyone at home John could think about what he wanted to do once the band's A Night At The Opera Tour had ended**


End file.
